Izanami
|-|Base= |-|Netherworld Creator= |-|Izanami Zero= Summary "Izanami is a deity, the creator of Netherworld, her element is fire. She is able to manipulate dark power. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | Unknown Name: Izanami Origin: Monster Strike Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Deity Powers and Abilities: |-|Base/Netherworld Creator= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive vacuum of space and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Type 1), Skilled in stealth, Homing Attack, Weapon Mastery, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Aura, Protection Fields (Can be used both defensively and offensively, such as in the form of optic blasts),Transformation (Into Netherworld Creator), Portal Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Element of Hellfire) |-|Izanami Zero= All previous abilities plus Darkness Manipulation |-|Videogame= Necromancy, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier), Explosion Manipulation (With Mobile Explosion move), Summoning (Small demons, meteors shower), Reactive Evolution, Warp, Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Creation (Netherworld), Teleportation Negation, Rage Power (The angrier Izanami is, the stronger her attack becomes), Damage Boost, Shockwave, |-|Resistances= Resistance to (Can resist fire), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon). Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Island level (Injured Kamui and Fenrir X in battle) | Unknown Speed: At least FTL travel speed with higher reactions and attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Unknown Durability: At least Island level (Survived multiple attacks from other monsters on her level), higher with energy shields | Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee range, Hundreds of meters with Energy attacks Standard Equipment: Elemental orbs Intelligence: Gifted. Izanami created and designed a entire new world and many countries. Weaknesses: Water-based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Mobile Explosion:' Charging ahead with its large body, wherever Izanami comes to a stop will cause an explosion at its feet. Nearby enemies caught in the blast suffer. *'Lock-On Laser:' A standard attack. Izanami swiftly fires an energy lasser at an idle opponent. *'Super Lock-On Laser:' Izanami swiftly fires an stronger energy blast at an idle opponent. *'Deity Wave Cannon:' Izanami Strike Shot technique. Lining up the attack with its target, the Goddess discharges a powerful wave cannon which consists of a wide energy beam that lasts for several seconds. *'Energy Circle:' A giant ring of energy briefly surrounds Izanami and damages nearby foes before dissipating. *'Double Energy Circle:' A direct upgrade to its previous form's attack, two giant energy rings briefly surround the monster and damage nearby foes before dissipating. *'Cluster Meteor:' One of Izanami's strongest attacks. The deity summons a meteor shower of up to 6 giant fire blocks to fall from the heavens, their ensuing explosions engulfing the screen in white while damaging multiple opponents at once. *'Gravity Manipulation:' Also known as "AGB", this special attribute prevents Izanami from being affected by enemy attacks that may have an influence over gravity, such as portals or opposing barriers. *'Protector Field:' an incredibly powerful green semi-transparent barrier that completely surrounds Izanami's body, is Highly resilient. Key: Netherworld Creator | Videogame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Gods Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Monster Strike Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Tier 8